Wounded Wings
by ToothlessEgeae4ever
Summary: Being a demon is tough, the Exorcists are always on your tail (literally) and they try to kill you even if you've done nothing wrong; I was stolen from my home by them. And I can't go back, someone took the key. But with the help of my brothers I'm sure we can find some way for us to go home, somehow.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's me again with a new ff! But don't worry I'm still working on my Wakfu one, I just need to figure out what I'm going to do next /:(. Anyway I've really getting into Manga over the past couple of months and have been dying to write this one down, it's Blue Exorcist so if your sensitive to the satanic image then you shouldn't be reading this, sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my new FanFiction! :D

My heart was pounding like a drum of war. Running through the woods, leaving behind the spells, bullets and chants meant to kill me. I plugged my ears against the crys of hatred spewing at me from all sides.

'Damed demon! Running away with your tail between your legs! I applaud your courage to run away in such a pitiful manner!' Chuckled the long haired blond man in white clothes and a huge demon sword.

I kept running, not allowing the streaks of water to fall.

Suddenly I tripped on a root while closing my eyes, *Crack!* I hit the ground screaming. My distorted ankle met my fearful eyes. Looking around franticly seeing if the people were still after me, I put my ankle back into place with a disgusting pop. Thankfully it had already started to heal, it had instantly stopped searing. Leaning against a tree I hoisted myself back up and continued to limp run until I was sure blondy hadn't followed.

I collapse onto the ground, exhausted, just wanting to go back home, where I was accepted. I balled my fists on the ground making huge scrapes with my claw like nails.

'Where are you dad?' I asked the darkness, not even caring that water started streaming from my eyes.

I curled into a ball, still holding pine needles and dirt in my hands, and huddled against a tree. Knowing that those 'people' would be back to get me soon; their voices still ringing in my head.

 _You damed demon! With your blue flames!_ _Why don't you just die?!_

My body curled closer together, as if that would make the voices go away, but it was impossible. The voices cruelly sang on; never stopping, why were they so loud?

' _I am a demon,'_ I thought _,_ giving into the despair of not being able to go home.

But I'm getting ahead of myself I wasn't always hated by everyone, in fact where I came from, the demons of my whole world cared for me; seeing that I'm the daughter of a powerful demon, well really, the most powerful. And the people of your world hate him; thinks he did all the things that you do wrong.

Now I'm not going to lie he does do some of the things, but they're just for laughs! Not so funny on your end but on ours, it's hilarious!

But that's besides the point, I'll start at the beginning, when things started to go wrong.

' _Huhh,'_ I sighed relaxing in bed, yesterday had been long and tiring. School always had me on my feet, lots of work, a lot more then the other demons.

In the mornings I had classes such as history and literature, which I enjoyed cause I just got to read all class. Next would always be math or alchemy, (same teacher,) loved alchemy (makes me feel like a wizard) but the math gets more complicated. And it's not like I'd ever use it, it's another worlds form of deciphering their universe, not mine. So I mostly just do the work not understanding it at all.

The mornings are mostly learning all about Assiah, the human world. I even have a class that the teaches me how to speak Japanese! Because apparently Japan has the weakest barrier between worlds, so that's why most demons past through there, if they're not stopped by the Exorcists first.

When I get home from school, Father is always in his... Office? You could call it. It's were he does all of the boring paper work. But he's always there, so I go to it and that's when my afternoon starts. See, my Father is sort of like my personal trainer, we duel one en one for hours on end, but I've never beat him once. He has... How do you explain it, tough love? I guess. Wants me to be able to take care of my own, which I like, but can't he let me win for once?

Well before this ends up to be like a personal diary; let's move on.

I dragged myself out of bed and opened the glass doors that lead to my balcony. I leaned on the railing to watch the sun rise.

The sky was a shade of almost every red you could imagine, the dark grey clouds looked like red and grey candies, and the black sun cast a haunting red gleam over everything in sight.

The little grey homes below looked peaceful, the streets were partly abandoned, only the small corner businesses were starting to be set up.

I looked on sadly as images of my past flooded into me. Images of two small boys running around the crowded streets, one with a long, black tail, the other none; followed quickly by a young girl, who tackled them when she got close enough. The playful screeches echoing above the noisy plaza. Akarui was the name of the demon, a bright, funny boy. The humans' name was Sutā, he was a 'worry wart' one might've called him, always looked out for me and Akarui. I loved them, they were my half brothers but entire world for a time. Until _they_ came and stole them, right from under my nose. I can still hear their tiny screams in my ears, as they were being taken away to some unknown place far away; and I hated myself for it.

I stayed there pointlessly, wallowing in my own despair, until I heard a soft shuffle behind me. My long ears twitched picking up the faint sound, wheeling around, I bent my knees and looked as threatening as possible in my pjs.

'Woah! Looks like someone's been holding a bariyon,' said my older brother Azazel, I just call him Az though.

I relaxed, scowling at him, already in a foul mood, 'you know I don't like it when you do that.'

'I know, that's why I do it!' He said smirking, leaning up against the glass, crossing his arms.

Az was the king of spirits and wind, that's how he can sneak up on demons so easily. It's all fun and games until he tries to pull your tail, then it's just painful.

Today he was wearing a ripped jean vest over a pure white dress shirt, he had black pants and red high tops. He probably got the outfit from one of his escapades to Assiah.

What surprised me though, was that he had his tail and horns out. Demons can hide these appendages if need be in an emergency or if they just want to.

His tail was pure white with a razor sharp tip at the end and his horns were white and smooth with a curl to finish.

Az must have seen me looking, 'now, now, you know it's rude to stare,' he said, raising his tail to one of his hands as if to protect it.

I just smiled, 'it's just after all of these years I haven't seen your tail in the open like this.'

'Well, you see today is an important day,' he stated as if I should have known this.

I just looked at him oddly until he said, 'oh, come on you should know what day it is!'

All he received was more confused looks, 'oh my kings,' he whispered frustrated to himself, 'it's the day where we all get together? You know? The eight kings! Even that traitor Samael from Assiah.'

My eyes flashed with a light of realization, 'oooooohhhhhhh, riiiiight!'

I felt really stupid for not remembering that.

I loved this, it only happens every 10 years. I get to see all of my brothers! Even the ones that are in Assiah; even if they try to skip, my father makes a Gehenna gate and forces them to come. That happened last time with Samael. His face though.Q

I've always wondered what Assiah was really like, does it have a red sky, like here? Are the people there nice? The only answers I get are from pictures in colourless text books.

Az must have noticed my sudden mood swing and walked over to wrap me in his arms, 'hey there kiddo, don't look so down, I'm sure everything will work out,' he pushed me back so I could see his pure white eyes and goofy grin, 'but for now, let's see what ridiculous outfit Samael is in now.'

I smiled happily thinking about what the king of time had gotten himself into this time.

'Alright! Just let me get changed,' I started running off of the balcony but turned back around to face Az, 'and no peaking!' I happily cried at him.

He then took the look like he was going to assault me or something, but then started to dissolve into millions of pieces, looking at me funnily

Once I could no longer feel his aura I went inside to get changed.

Hayo! It's me again! I really hope you enjoyed my new ff. I decided to do something new this time, do something a little more violent then usual. And I'm sorry for not updating in a couple of months, it's been really really crazy and I had to take care of things. (Evil laughs) anyway, I hope you liked the first chapter, things will start to get going more in the second and third chapter though. K, I'll hopefully see you in the next chapter! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER-2

I was racing around my room trying to find the nicest clothes Gehenna had to offer. Which wasn't saying much, the only clothes that I have were some from Assiah that my brothers brought for me. I pulled on a short sleeved black V neck and jeggings, I didn't bother to put shoes on. I walked through one of the many doors exiting my bed room, which led to the bathroom.

I always thought that I had to much stuff, and my bathroom alone was enough to prove that.

There was a bath tub that looked more like a hot tub from a pool, it had jets and showers and was just over all was to much for one person. Next to the toilet were huge blue framed mirrors in front and back so you could see what you looked like from literally every angle possible. I walked up to them to see if I was presentable.

My navy blue hair wasn't as bad as I thought it was. It had always been tricky trying to get my hair right because of my horns though, they're white, with a tinge of blue to them; long and thin but have a nasty point to them at the tip. My piercing, sapphire eyes even made me nervous when I look into them; and my slitted pupils didn't help with the scare factor either. I've always wondered how Azazel has been able to hold a full conversation with me without side glancing once. Guess he's just special.

I looked a little closer into the mirror and noticed that my k-9s were starting to stick out, I opened my mouth to find that my pointed teeth seemed to have sharped over night, I ran my tongue over them but felt an instance of sharp pain and saw blood. The tongue instantly healed but it was still weird about my teeth. Azazel would probably tease me about it later as well.

Then I remembered how Az had his tail and horns out, guess when there's a family reunion we all need to show that we 'trust' each other, how human. I started to unwrap my tail from under my shirt. I loved my tail, and I hated hiding it, but a demons tail is one of their only weak points, if you cut off their tails, they die a horrible and painful death, and I don't doubt it, just having it tugged hurts like holy water. So I decide to keep it hidden until I need it.

My tail is long and midnight blue there's two rows of curved spikes of either side, which kind of makes it hard to sleep, oh well. At the end, it's like a pitch fork or a trident, what's cool is that there's nerves in the points, so I can use them to pick up things from the ground, I guess that makes me lazy.

I paused for a second, _should I?_ I thought to myself.

Normally demons are born with just horns and a tail, but for an odd reason some demons are born with something else. Wings. I'm one of those one in a million with them.

I slid them out through two holes in my shirt, (the problem with having wings is that you have to cut holes in all of your shirts in order to fly at a moments notice, or else your shirt just goes flying off if you try, learnt that the hard way,) I extended them to see if they'd grown like my teeth had.

The answer is, yes, yes they definitely had. They used to be only just past my finger tips, now they're at least a foot longer! Great just another thing for Az to tease me about.

I flapped them up and down to stretch them a bit, but found myself starting to take off! Off balanced I stumbled back ward, tail franticly trying to get me up straight. I fell into the back mirror which shuttered loudly.

'What are you doing in there?' A voice came from the door.

'I thought I told you no peaking!' I called back.

'Im not looking! Such an accusation!' Azazel cried dramatically, probably with the back of his hand of his forehead.

'Im almost done! Just give me a sec,' I answered, trying not to smile, 'oh, and do we have to show... Everything?'

'Well I hope you mean 'everything' as in wings,' he said smugly, 'but yes you do.'

I sighed, still leaning against the mirror, staring back at my reflection. My wings were a nice sapphire sort of colour, like my eyes. They had large blue scales starting at my shoulder blades all down the main muscle, I guess you could say they looked like a dragons.

'Come on, we don't have all day, and I think Egyn just showed up,' Azazel called through the door.

I concentrated and began to feel the stern but lenient aura of the king of water, I smiled thinking about how he gave me company when Az was out; and unlike my other siblings, was actually level headed! I didn't think it was posable for one of my brothers not to joke around, before I met him of course. But then again there was Lucifer, our eldest brother and the king of light; he was hard to look at sometimes.

I hurriedly brushed my hair and put part of it into a pony tail, did a little turn around to see how I looked and I was ready.

I was about to turn the door handle when I felt an ominous presence beyond it.

'Az?' I whispered.

'Shh!' He felt it to, 'stay there,' his voice was like ice, frozen to my ears, I did as he instructed, as if I had a choice.

I closed my eyes and intently listened for any sound, ears twitching at every footstep Azazel made.

 _BANG!_

I flew backward at the sudden noise, my wings (as if they had a mind of their own) beat down and flung me all the way back to the mirrors, and landed (surprisingly) sliding back with a hand on the floor.

I heard the drawing of swords and screams of war beyond the door, I heard chants in a foreign tongue spewing like dragons fire.

I raced to the door, _what's happening out there?_ I thought.

Turning the handle and burst into my room to find Azazel pinned to the ground with about 6 men in black robes holding him there, they were trying to clamp a golden band around his tail, pulling it and ripping away at the hair. Azazel roared in pain and fury unable to stand up.

'STOP IT!' I raged at them, sprinting over in no time and grabbed one of them by the collar and another by the head, pulling them backwards. Before they knew what was going on I jumped up, and landed on the chests of the people trying to attach the band to Azazel's tail, launched off of them making them fly half way across the room; sending myself almost into the glass to the balcony, but managed to land with help from my tail.

Looking up, I sprung myself at the two remaining men. One pulled a gun and shot to kill, my wings encased me protectively like a shield, still charging forward. I opened my wings, pushing the guns barrel away from my face as he was about to shoot, I nailed him in the chest with a flat palm, to deplete him of air, then brought up a foot to knock him aside.

Noticing that there was still one more, quaking in fear, but drawing no weapons. I just hunched protectively over Az bearing my teeth letting my wings extend to full length, while feeling my eyes had become ablaze with blue flame. His eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed onto the floor. I looked around the room seeing if there was more of them, but found none. I pushed the fainted person to the corner of the room then turned my attention to Az who was still on the ground, the golden band was off to the side somewhere but I couldn't see it.

'Az?' I asked kneeling down.

'Those sons of trolls,' he said opening his white eyes.

I sighed in relief smiling at the thought he was ok, 'you ok?'

'No I'm not 'ok'' Az said crossly, 'why would I be ok? I just got ambushed by those damned Exorcists... And look what they did to my tail!?' He proclaimed, he lifted it up, wincing, so we could get a better look; I ignored the part about the Exorcists.

It did look like it was in pretty bad shape, white hair was missing to show peachy, irritated skin underneath and there were scratches that were still bleeding as well. You see? You don't mess with a demons tail, it takes months to heal sometimes.

'Just a sec,' I walked over to my bed and tore some soft fabric off of the sheets and brought it over to where Az was trying to sit up, 'may I?' I asked pointing at his tail, once he had successfully sat up.

'Um... Suuuurre,' he said unenthusiastically.

I started to gently wrap the fabric around his tail, soaking up all of the blood. He was trying to act cool about it, but I could tell from the way he was tapping his foot and biting his lip so it started to bleed, that it hurt a lot.

A few minutes past while I was helping Azazel, one or two of the Exorcists tried to get close, but I'd bear my fangs and show some blue flame, that scared them pretty quickly.

They had also started some first aid in their little corner of the room, bracing someone's neck and tying some fabric around wounds that still haven't healed.

Wait, I looked again, some of the wounds were still bleeding. I've never seen someone not heal before, I realize that they were probably from Assiah.

I stood up, and started to walk over, they all looked up and freaked. Two pulled guns others brought up their hands ready to start chanting. I quickly snapped my tail and wings close and brought up my hands, trying to look unthreatening.

They stayed ready to shoot.

'I don't mean any harm,' I told them.

They started muttering to each other in... Japanese?

 _So they are from Assiah,_ I thought, well I feel stupid now, it's kind of obvious because of their clothes. They were dressed in button up cloaks and they had an Exorcist broach over their left breast pocket

'I want to help,' I said again, trying my best at Japanese.

They looked at me and one of the chanters said, 'you speak our language?' The others scolded him.

'Not very good, but yeah,' I replied, 'why are you still...' I made a gesture that represented bleeding on my arm.

'We don't - as fast as you do,' the chanter almost spat.

Ignoring the rudeness, I guessed he meant heal at that part.

I started to inch over, 'can I see your wounds?' I asked.

All of them tensed, looked at each other as if they were having a telepathic conversation, can mortals do that?

Then one from the back, the most wounded, walked forward and stopped about a metre away.

'Sis' what are you doing get away!' Az yelled behind me, and the man in front of me coward and started to move back.

'They're hurt and I'm the one that did it, the least I can do is heal them,' I retorted, not turning my head.

'Can I see your arm?' I asked him.

His arm was in a make shift cast torn from my bed sheets. He lifted it hesitantly, and I raised my hands to see if my theory was correct.

I let myself relax, and my hands were covered in blue flames. Everybody jumped back but I garbed the guys hurt arm and let my flames engulf it, he screamed trying to get me to let go, but my iron grip didn't let him.

The men behind him yelled, 'stop it you demon! You'll kill 'im!' They tensed their guns, not wanting to shoot in the fear of hitting their friend.

After a few seconds of him looking like he was searching for is own coffin, I let go and he stumbled back to his group, clutching his arm.

'Good?' I asked.

He stopped panting and really looked at his arm, surprised it was still there. He touched it, it flinched. Stretched it, it responded. The others were perplexed as well. Finally they looked up as if to ask how.

Before they could say anything I answered their question, 'orange flames burn the body, black flames only burn the soul, blue flames burn both. But if we can do it just right, the flames correct the imperfection, by reading the soul and showing the hearts image on the outside. If you thought you were a ghoul or a cat sídhe then the arm would have changed into that of a demons.' I briefly explained.

'Why did you help us?' One of them asked.

'You were hurt and I did it, and I'm sorry for that, but would you have attacked if you found someone hurting your family?,' I said forcefully.

They just stood there, not exactly sure what to say.

So I turned and started walking towards Az again.

I watched as Azazel's eyes grow wide and open his mouth as if to warn me.

I heard foot steps running behind me, starting to turn around I saw one of the people racing towards me. Before I could even think, he clanked the golden band on my tail.

'Get away!' I screamed at him pushing him back, he slid on the floor back to the corner.

'All right we got one, let's go!' He cried at the stunned others.

The doors to my room flew open, and there in the door way was my father. Satan.

The room froze, his aura flooded into it, his dark jeans and leather jacket throwing me off. But his sweeping eyes told me it was him, they constantly glowed a blue like mine. His long black hair was swept back in a pony tail as if he was ready to fight.

'Father!' I raced towards him.

'Do it! Now!' A mortal screamed.

Satan looked shocked at the sight in the room, 'what the blazes...' I saw his eyes drift to the Exorcists in the corner, 'get behind me!' He cried, running towards me.

I turned around to see one of the men pull an orb from his pocket, and watched him as he smashed it against the wall.

Suddenly, I felt like I was being ripped away from reality, my hand reached for my father.

'Dad!' I screamed, watching as my hand started to fade.

'Dune!' Satan called back grabbing the already faded hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER-3**

 **HHHHEEEEYYYY! Sorry for not saying anything on the last update, I posted it, but after I realized that I didn't say anything :/ oops. Anyway, this chapter is short but I have writen the other chapter already, I just have to edit it. I had to shorten this chapter because if I hadn't it would have been reeeeeeealy long, and I guess I'm meaner then I thought in that way :) but all in all I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

-Satan

The king of Gehenna was frozen with rage, he clenched his fist in the air, were his daughters hand was just in reach. With jagged breaths, he walked over to the dumb shocked Azazel who was still on the floor.

'What happened,' his calm rage would scare the day lights out of you.

Azazel flinched and stuttered, 't-t-these guys c-came by surprise and j-j-jumped me,' showing his tail, 'they torn at my t-tail, until Dune came and a-a-attacked them.'

Satan smiled on the inside at the thought she had actually used what he had taught her, but was short lived when Az continued, 'but...then s-s-s-she healed them.'

'What!?' Satan roared, blue flames started to lick his figure, he grabbed Az's shirt and pulled him close, 'why'd she do that.'

'I-I-I-I don't know! S-she just walked up t-to them and heal some g-guys arm with her f-f-flames,' he said terrified, protecting his face with his arms.

Satan ruffly let go, letting Az crumble to the ground, and walked out of the room in blind rage. He marched down the twisty turns of his mansion, until he made it to the main foray where all the kings were.

'Hey, dad! Come help us with the tab-' Satan flashed Iblis with furious eyes, 'ok maybe later then.' Iblis turned and walked away, a wise choice.

Satan walked straight up to the man in a strange white suit, that made him look like an elf 'why hello there father, lovely weather your having isn-' Samael started but was cut off when Satan grabbed him by the throat.

'Where. is. she?' He managed through his utter rage, lifting Samael onto his toes.

Samael scrapped at his hand, gagging, but managed a smirked, 'what- uhm, what ever do you mean?'

'You know full well what I mean,' Satan tightened his grip, sneering.

'Father!' Someone called behind him, he turned to face Egyn, 'you'll kill him at this rate, what did he do wrong?'

He turned, looking Samael straight in the eyes, 'they took her,' he said quietly, through gritted teeth.

Samael's eyes swelled with dread, a rare sight indeed.

'What was that?' Egyn asked.

Satan faced his sons, the eight kings, 'they took Dune,' his voice shook the foray, blue flames surrounding him now.

The foray was silent, none dared say a word for it might send their father over the edge. The only sound was Satan's heavy breathing and Samael's gasps for air.

Satan released his grip around Samael's throat, he crumpled to the ground gulping down air, rubbing his burned throat; he scowling and repositioning himself to stand.

Clearing his throat, and pulling on his collar, 'well, what will you have us do?' Samael dared.

Looking looking at the floor Satan said, 'find her,' he looked up, 'I don't care how you do it just find her!' The ground shook like an earthquake and blue flames exploded around the room like a mine field. The kings scurried out of the room to not get burned and went to multiple rooms around the mansion to try to find the broken demons daughter.

-Dune

The strong wind ruffled my hair, curling it around my horns. My arms and legs were limp, flailing in the intense air that surrounded me. I slowly opened my eyes to find darkness, they flashed when I realized I was falling, my wings instinctively opened wide, trying to catch the air. But it felt like the wind was just passing through.

I extended my hand and a blue flame ignited there, I waved it around to see if it reflected on anything.

Suddenly something grabbed my foot and pulled me down faster. Other hands grabbed at my arms, wrapping clothe around them and muttering some weird words. All the while others were chanting and some how stopping me from moving.

They had completely mummified my arms all the way up my back, then they slammed a piece of paper on the clothe. All of the blood drained from my face, and my tail flung from side to side in aggravation. My arms spiked with pain that started searing through the rest of my body.

The sudden pain shocked my unprepared senses, I almost didn't realize the flashes of white light races towards me.

'Here we go,' one of the people said in Japanese.

Eyes wide, I could finally see the people around me as the mysterious lights shown their cold lights of truth.

It was them! The guys from my room that attack Azazel.

Rage filled my chest with fire. Why would they do this after I had helped them?

I felt a scream crawl it's way up my throat, and did nothing to stop it. Blue flames spewed from my lungs forcing the Exorcists to let go, but regretted it instantly when my body seized up, like I was being cocooned in ice, soon the little white dots started to blink in and out, until I was completely encased in the bright light of the mysterious star.

MUHAHAHAHAHA! Hem' sorry for leaving it there, just seemed like a nice round ending (yeah right) I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can but I've been extremely busy so if I find spare time I'll do everything I can to get it up. And one more thing the main character 'Dune' her name isn't pronounced like a sand dune, I don't really know how to spell the names of my characters sometimes, I'm kind of like, 'oh! That sounds like a cool name let's use it!' But her name is pronounced 'dun-ay' like Canadian 'eh what cha doin' der eh?' (Sorry couldn't help it) anyway that's that chapter I'll try to get the next one up soon but no promises, and as always if anyone has ideas or character or just something I general that they want to see in this fanfic PM me or leave it in the comments.

See ya next time! Bbbbyyyyyy!


	4. Assiah!

**Hey guys! Sorry again for not updating in forever! This chapter is a lot longer though so I hope it'll make up for the shorter one last time. So with out farther a due I'll let you guys keep reading!**

 **hope you enjoy!**

A cool, wet ground greeted me when I awoke. It soaked through my clothes cooling my steaming skin. I forced my eyes out from the back of my head, the world fussed in and out and I couldn't make out anything. I closed them again and tried to lift a hand to rub them. But it wouldn't move, then I remember the Exorcists, fear caused my body to jolt upright, but I knocked my head against something incredibly hard.

'Ouuuch!' I groaned, rubbing my head against my wing, eyes finalljjy going back into focus.

I leaned against the wall and looked around, it was in an incredibly narrowstreet surrounded by huge grey walls; garbage was everywhere and it had an eerie sense to it.

I was sitting in a puddle of thick and gleaming black water, there was a pipe beside me spewing out more; that must have been the thing I hit my head on.

My nose wrinkled at the retched smell of the air, was this even breathable?

With the help of the wall behind me I managed to stand, wobbly and exhausted, my legs felt like they would quit at any second. Then I noticed the odd light, why was everything so bright? I looked up to see a clear blue sky.

My legs started to collapse beneath me, my breathing intently became ragged, I slid back down the wall with a sploosh in the puddle beneath, staring wide eyed at the strange ceiling.

'This can't be happening,' I said to myself, staring up in disbelief, 'I'm in Assiah?'

I thought only father could make gates between worlds.

I swallowed and got up off the ground for the last time, I'm not the first demon go into Assiah; in fact there are thousands of demons that live here, I just need to find them, quickly.

With much effort I managed to hide my tail under my shirt and somehow was able to get my wings back under as well. My arms were still wrapped tight in the white clothe and it still had that paper on it, I can't feel them anymore so I'm not sure if that's good or not, probably not. But there was nothing I could do about that right now so I trudged bare foot down the narrow alley.

I walked for a couple of minutes not really sure where to go. Along the way I saw a pipe spilling cleaner water, so I had a mini shower to get the black water off of my face and clothes. Trucking on, I saw a couple humans here and there, it was so weird they didn't have anything to protect themes selves with. No horns or tails just some sticks with long thick hair at the end. They were striking the ground with it causing dust and dirt to fly up. Why were they doing that? There was never dust at home.

Walking up to one of the humans I asked, ' _what are you doing?_ '

They looked up with an odd expression as if they didn't understand.

 _Oh right the language thing!_

'What are you doing?' I asked them in Japanese.

'Im -,' they said.

'You're what?' I exclaimed.

'-,' they repeatedly, and stroked the ground again with the hair.

So they're brushing the ground? Is it alive?!

I looked down to see if it was breathing or something, I never really learnt about the geology of Assiah.

Seeing my confusion they said, 'you're not from around here are you?'

'No I'm not, but why are you... Um... Brushing? The ground,' I looked at them.

They smiled, 'I'm not brushing I'm -'

'Ok,' I said unsure, 'bye.'

'Bye,' They called after me, and continued '-' the ground.

I kept on walking, thinking about how hard this was going to be with the language barrier and everything; when finally my ears picked up something other then silence. I rushed to the sorce of all the noise, I reached the end of the narrow street and saw a new one.

My eyes widened like saucers, I'd never seen such a place.

The street was crowded shoulder to shoulder with bustling humans shoving each other to get somewhere, beyond that metal boxes screamed by, hurting my ears from the noise. The humans were talking into ear pieces and small rectangular things. The neon lights illuminated the already bright sky. It was overwhelming how as to how many people there were, and the lights and sounds made it hard to think. Everything was so big the grey walls continued all the way up and down the street, people were coming in and out of them, carrying bags of stuff that made them look 10x bigger.

I walked into the crowd all of them moving out of the way, scowling at me, probably wondering about my arms. It would have look like I had just escaped from a jail house or something along those lines.

People kept on shoving past me, stepping on my bare feet making me off balanced, (how can people walk with no tail? I know I hide it, but not in moments like these!) and I toppled onto the next person and so on, and so on.

Finally I came across a map in a buissy plaza, across the top it said, ' **True Cross Town** ,' and a lot of steps and escalators led to other parts of everywhere. It was confusing and big, and I had no idea where I would go anyway.

Wait, I looked at the map again, 'true cross?' I muttered, I thought I had heard of that before.

'Thats where you are!'' said a happy voice beside me.

It startled me, so I stumbled away almost making a human domino effect with everyone behind me. The person managed to grab my shirt in time to prevent that though.

'Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!' They said fixing and flattening out my shirt for me, 'I'm so clumsy, you looked lost so I thought I could help.'

The person talking was a girl, with short blond hair and a cute, innocent looking face. She was wearing a pink... Komono? I think it's called, and a small greenman was on her shoulder.

'Its fine, but thanks,' I said sceptically, wondering if she noticed the demon on her shoulder.

She looked at her shoulder to see what I was looking at, 'oh! Are you looking at this little guys?'

Astonished, I nodded, I didn't think she could see demons.

'Well, this is Nii, he's my friend!' She put her hands on her hips and took a proud stance.

'Thats nice,' I said not sure how to respond.

'Well anyway, you seem like a nice person, and you can see Nii-chan so I think I can trust you,' she thought out loud, 'so where is it you wanted to go? Not to be rude or anything.' The heroic stance that she had taken a moment ago was gone and was replaced by this awkward blushing girl, fiddling with my fingers; what a strange sight.

 _This girl she's_ _way_ _to polite, it's scarring me,_ I thought, 'I'm not sure where to go, I'm a long way from home,' I told her.

'Oh,' she looked down, sad, 'well, maybe you can come to my house until you figure it out,' she perked up.

'Where do you live?' I pried.

'Its a shop not far from here, if you want to come,' she seemed so innocent.

I looked her up and down, not trusting her or anyone else in this retched place. But I could tell she meant well and she seemed to be friendly with demons, calling a greenman a friend was not something I expected to see today, especially from a human.

'Sure, lead the way!' I tried to seem happy.

She smiled contently, 'well just follow me then!' And she started walking off through the crowd.

I followed her for a long way, eventually we arrived at a small broken down shop with almost no people around, which made me uneasy.

'Its just in here,' she said taking out a key, she put it in the lock, turned it and opened the door. Beyond it there was a massive bridge that looked like it was miles in the sky! I gawked at it, how could this shack lead to something like that!

The girl must have seen my confusion, 'oh, you've never seen a key before?'

'Ive seen keys but this is ridiculous!' I stated.

She smiled, 'it's a key where you can put it into any door and it transports you to the location the key unlocks.' We walked onto the bridge and she closed the door.

The view was incredible, seeing all of the tall buildings below. We could see all the way to the outskirts of True Cross, and the roads and forests beyond that.

'This is amazing,' I said looking over the edge.

'Its a great view isn't it?' She said, 'come on! My house is this way,' she gestured to a beautiful house with a massive garden at the end of the bridge; to think i thought she lived in that shack.

We started walking towards it.

'So where are you from, if I'm not prying,' she was trying to get a conversation going.

Hesitating I said, 'I'm not... from here, and I don't really know where I was living before,' that was the half truth, I mean where is Gehenna anyway?

She turned, confused, 'what do you mean?'

'Im... not, sure, how to answer,' I told her.

'What is your - tongue?' She asked, but suddenly went bright red, 'oh my gosh I'm so sorry! Bombarding you with all these questions, I'm so rude,' she finished.

Staring at her with wide eyes, not sure how to comfort people, 'it's ok! You don't have to... to... to be sorry!' I was afraid she'd burst into tears or something, now that was somthing I could not handle.

'Are you sure? Is it ok that I'm asking questions?!' She started panicking.

'Uhhh, yes it's ok to ask questions!?' I said confused.

'Then... may you please answer my question?' She said it as if she needed permission.

She's like one of those wise monkeys! Always telling exactly what she thinks, 'I'm not sure what you mean by my tongue.'

'Oh!' Her face turned into a tomato, 'I mean your language, language!'

'My language?! How do you know that?' I tensed, starting to be more on guard of this girl.

'Um, well, your accent,' she put her arms behind her, ashamed.

'Is it that bad?' I asked, guard going down again.

'Yeah, and your using an older version, I'm surprised you can understand me right now,' she informed.

'Oh,' I said disappointed, so much for blending in.

'But it's fine! It's not that bad, but your accent is the thing that really cuts the cake,' she kept on walking, 'so what's your language?'

 _Cut the cake?_ 'You wouldn't know it, and it doesn't have a name anyway,' I told her.

'Wow really?! That's so cool so it's kind of like your own secret language or something!' She said like a little kid.

'Yeah I guess so.' I said, surprised at her reaction, I could compare her to a small child that doesn't know how cruel the world is yet; it'll be a rude awakening for though when it does happen.

We had finally made it to her house at the end of the bridge, she opened the gate for me and we went inside. There were lots of books, beakers among other things everywhere. It smelled nice, like something sweet was cooking. There was a counter with a metal box that had a lot of buttons on it. One of them was big and red, and I would have pushed it if I could.

'Is something cooking?' I asked.

'Yeah one of my friends are over, he's an _extraordinary cook_.' She started drooling and day dreaming.

'Um, are you ok?' I wondered.

She shook her head, 'yeah, sorry, it's just so good! Just wait a sec out here, if you don't mind.'

'I don't mind, I'll be here,' I replied.

She walked off behind the counter and into the door way behind, 'hey! Rin!' She called.

'Yeah?' A voice called back.

'We have a guest so make a bit more if you can!' She told him.

The next part she whispered but my ears barely picked it up, 'oh, and tail.'

 _Tail? What?!_ I thought confused.

She appeared again, and gestured for me to follow her. I walked through the door and headed down a hallway to a lightly lit room.

It was a nice kitchen, lots of counter space, spices and ingredients fit for kings were all over it as well. I couldn't see the cooks head because of the low shelves, but the stuff he was cooking on the stove was the best thing I had smelt all day.

'Hey Rin, come meet my guest,' the girl called over the sound of the steaming stove.

'In a sec, I'm almost done,' he flipped the contents over and swiftly placed it in the oven to keep warm. He placed the oven mitts on the side, started untying his pink apron and walked out where we could see him.

I gasped, stumbling back to the wall while feeling the blood drain from my face, ' _y-y-you-you're- you're him!'_ I reverted back to demon language.

'What?' He looked at me funnily, 'Shiemi what did you do?' He teased her.

'I didn't do anything!' She went red, 'she looked lost so I invited her here.'

I continued to stare wide eyed at the boy named Rin, he had messy, spiky, midnight blue hair, slightly pointed ears, his goofy grin bared sharp teeth and the lumps under his shirt could have been a lazily hidden tail. But the thing that really made my gasp, was his eyes. They were mine, and dads, that glowing sapphire blue was unmistakable.

' _But, but,_ ' I stepped towards him curious, ' _how can it be you?_ '

' _Look I don't know-_ ,' Rin stopped mid sentence, ' _what?'_

 _'You can understand me?'_ I tilted my head, how can that be?

' _I don't know! How are you doing this?'_ Rin blamed.

I tried to reach out to confront him, but I heard a rip in the clothe that held my arms. It ringed in my ears as I felt pain shoot from my finger tips, and spread through my body like wild fire.

I didn't even have time to scream, my body collapsed wheezing, trying to gulp down the air. The hard ground met me with little condolences to share.

Shiemi rushed over, 'what happened?!' She asked Rin.

' _I don't- aaaggg!'_ Rin growled frustrated, 'how am I supposed to know?! There we go!'

Shiemi didn't care about Rin's speech at the moment, 'Well I'm calling Yukio! That's a seal right?!' She pointed at my back, 'we don't know how to deal with this yet!'

Shaking his head, Rin came over and Shiemi took off as soon as he kneeled down beside me.

My vision started to tunnel, I looked at Rin, 'brother?' Was all I could manage.

Then I gave out, exhausted, my head thudded on the ground and my body collapsed.

hey, so this is the end of chapter 4! Hope you guys like the introduction to some more characters, and I made the languages different because Assiah and Gehenna are different worlds and I don't think two world have the same language, it's also funner (is that a word?) to write; I also made Rin be able to understand Dune because of demon telepathy, like Rin can talk to Kuro, but just now the demon is speaking using words and not 'mind waves.'

Anyway, that was this chapter and I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next month, hope you enjoyed!

Bye!


	5. Encounter

**Hey! Sorry for not updating in a while, things have been craaaaaaazy lately, so i decided to do a reeeeeeally long chapter and hope that makes up for lost time, anyway i enjoyed writing this chapter. Theres probably a lot of grammar issues because i only proof read it once but oh well, it'll be fine.**

 **Any way hope you enjoy this insanely long chapter!**

-Rin

Rin stared at the collapsed form in from of him, dumb shocked.

'What did she just say?' He whispered, wishing he could turn back time to find out.

Then he heard foot steps racing down the hall and Shiemi entered the room clutching the door frame.

'Yu...Yuki's on his way... Should be... Any second,' she huffed breathless.

Rin smiled at her, 'good job Shiemi, gold star!' Thumbs up! even though it was her idea in the first place, she smiled at the complement then went back to heaving her lungs.

He then looked back to the mysterious girl, and noticed the seal on her mummified arms, _that's odd,_ he thought, so he took a closer look and and realized something.

'This is for sealing demons,' Rin stated, he reached out and barely brushed the paper, but felt a shock of pain run up his arm and into his mind at full force. He jumped high off the ground shaking his hand reflectively, 'aaaaaaaoooch!' He wavered.

'Rin?' Shiemi looked up, still breathless.

'I'm fine, but she definitely is not,' Rin said, massaging his now stinging hand.

Shiemi walked over to look at the seal as well, when she reached out, Rin lunged forward and pulled her back, causing them both to fall on the floor.

'What was that for?!' Shiemi called up at Rin.

'We don't know what seals can do, we haven't learned about them yet. If we do something incorrect it might kill her, and us for that matter' he got up and massaged his hand some more, while trying to sound like his brother, Yukio, the smart one.

Rin looked at the blob of a body on the floor, and frowned.

He walked over to the mystery girl again and tried to pick her up, but the seal shot pain again that made him cringe.

'Rin, you probably shouldn't touch her, if that's a seal then it could effect you as well,' Shiemi said behind him, just starting to sit up.

 _Thanks for the warning Shiemi! Havent noticed!_ Rin thought annoyed, 'she can't just lye on the floor like this all day, shell get back pains or something weird like that.'

Shiemi just shrugged, which surprised him, she's never shrugged before.

Rin brought out his black tail from under his shirt, it helped him balance better; and got ready to run.

He walked over to the other wall and crouched as if he was an Olympic sprinter. With a burst of speed, he raced towards the girl and scooped her in his arms. The twinge was almost immediate, he sprinted out of the room grinding his teeth from the moment he touched her. His tail whisked everywhere helping him turn corners faster, until he finally made it to a bed room where he broke down the door and tossed the girl on to the bed.

Rin fell to the floor, trying to blink the black dots out of his eyes.

'Rin-San?!' Shiemi cried from the broken door. She rushed over, but was stopped by Rin's hand.

'Its fine! I'm fine,' he tried to be convincing, it felt like he was being stabbed everywhere but just wouldn't die; he clenched his fists as he felt more pain surface, 'god damn that hurt!'

Just then they heard a door slammed, 'hello?' A voice called in to the house.

'We're in here!' Shiemi called back racing out of the room.

Rin tried to follow her but the black dots just got larger in his eyes, and his legs quit as soon as he put pressure on them, so he just crawled to the wall and pretended that he was just chillin'.

Yukio rushed into the room with worried eyes meeting Rin's.

'Im fine, it's her I'm worried about,' he pointed at the girl on the bed. Yukio followed his gaze to the bed to find a peacefully sleeping girl.

'I don't get it, you said that this was serious,' Yukio had brought his whole arsenal, from holy water to bullets to seals; usually when Shiemi says there's trouble involving Rin... Let's just say 'trouble' and 'rin' in the same sentence? Weeeeell, to put it lightly I'd say, bad stuff, bad stuff will happen.

'But it is!' Shiemi retorted, 'her arms are tied up and there's some sort of seal on it!'

'Seal?' Asked Yukio confused, 'seals can only be used on demons.'

'I know that but this ones different! It really hurt her, and Rin for that matter,' Shiemi pointed at Rin who was still on the floor.

Yukio looked to Rin to find answers, but only found his unfocused eyes darting around trying to find something to focus on.

Yukio sighed, might as well take a look.

He took off his heavy trench coat and place it on the end of the bed. Yukio easily flipped her over so her back was facing him, pushed his glasses a little farther up his nose, he started to inspect the seal.

'Wow,' said Yukio wide eyed 'this seal is used to trap high level demons, it could capture a demon king by the looks of it.' He stated some facts, 'but why would some one use it on a girl no older then us?'

'Im not sure,' Shiemi told him, 'when I was talking to her, she seemed like a nice person, but Yuki?'

Yukio looked up, 'yes?'

Shiemi shifted uncomfortably, 'why is it effecting her?'

Yukio's eyes shifted back to the girl on the bed, 'in theory, if you say the right incantation, and if you have a powerful enough seal, then it can effect the tiny portion of demon blood in your body.' Yuki's 'teacher mode' started to kick in.

'Demon blood?' Shiemi repeated, 'but she's human.'

'Everyone has demon blood in them,' Yukio told Shiemi, 'and everyone is related to a demon, there's no way that there is a completely pure human left on earth,

'Sealing is no different,' he continued, 'if you can isolate those demon genes then you can 'seal' who ever you want. But this is effecting her a little to much.' Yukio finished the lesson.

'Can you... Get it off of her though?' A small voice said on the wall.

Yukio looked at his brother Rin, who was trying his hardest not to fall asleep.

'Are you ok, Rin?' Yukio asked.

'Yeah! Definitely! 100%!' He snapped awake, ' but can you help her?'

Yukio turned neutral, 'probably... it might be the same as a normal demon seal, but I'll need time to confirm.'

'So is that a yes? Or a no?' Rin asked again.

 _He will never change, always wanting the straight answer,_ Yukio thought. Rin was the type of person that if he saw someone in trouble, no matter who that person is; he'd help them. Which was irritating at times for Yukio.

'Most likely,' Yukio replied.

Rin just nodded, knowing that that was the best answer he was going to get, and started allowing himself to nod off.

Yukio started to inspect the seal more thoroughly. It seemed like it was used for control, not capture. So if a demon tried to use their powers with out permission, then the seal would activate, and in turn teach the demon not to disobey their master. Wonder who wanted control over this girl so bad that they would go to the lengths of making a seal for humans.

Yukio reach out to touch the seal, he placed his fingers on the paper, feeling it to be extremely hot almost burning his fingers.

 _So I'm not allowed to touch it either,_ Yukio thought.

Usually, with seals, you just had to tear them off, Yukio was debating wether to do this or not. He's only heard legends about a human binding seal before, and the myths aren't very promising. They talk about mind control and basically legions of zombies.

Yukio frowned, 'we might want to take this one to Sir Pheles.'

'Why?' Shiemi asked, she had got up to make sure Rin was comfortable.

'Because I haven't seen anything like this before, come here,' Shiemi walked over and kneeled, 'so you see all the tiny lines?'

'Yes'

'Well there not random, their precise, deadly precise,' Yukio started to make this into a lesson, 'with normal seals, it's just one verse from a holy scripture. The more script from the same book or scroll, the more powerful the seal, basically. But this ones different, it has more then one verse from multiple holy writings around the world,' Yukio pointed at the edges of the paper, 'see here?' Yukio asked.

Shiemi nodded.

'This is Arabic, and that over at the bottom is French, there's Latin, there's Greek, English, German even some Spanish is in here,' Yukio pointed all over the small rectangular page, 'and they're all verses that are meant to capture the one big threat to their home.'

'You can speak French?' Shiemi promoted a little confused.

'Oui, Je peut parler une peu de français,' he demonstrated, 'Exorcists have to be able to speak more then one language, to read foreign writing in emergencies is a skill that every exorcist should have,' Yukio told her.

'Wow!' Shiemi marvelled, 'that was so cool! I wonder if she can speak french?' She looked at the girl.

'Well all I know are the facts, and Rin was right about her needing help, if we can't get this off soon, who knows what would happen,' Yukio stood up and grabbed his coat from the end of the bed. He reached into one of the many pockets and pulled out a key.

'Sir Pheles gave me this key, he said, 'if you ever need to talk, then come to my office,'' Yukio lifted the broken door back into its gimpy hinges, and put the key on the lock, he turned it and opened the door. On the other side was a huge room full of Anime characters on posters, piles of manga from cheesy romances to gory adventures all stacked like towers in the corners of the room.

There was a desk in the centre with chairs and couches in front of it. Piles of paper were on the desk from ill management; on top of them there were play station remotes and the flat screen on the wall to the left, had 'game paused' on the screen.

Yukio scowled at the sight, _shouldn't the head of the Japanese brach be more organized?!_

'Is that Sir Pheles's office?' Shiemi asked from behind.

'Yes,' Yukio said, depressed that his guardian was someone like this.

Mephisto Pheles had took Rin and Yukio in when they're former adoptive father had died, after an accident with a certain demon.

'Well let's move her to one of the couches,' Yukio turned to face the bed, ' Shiemi?'

'Yeah,' Shiemi said, wanting to be of some use.

'Can you try to wake Rin up? And if you can't, just drag him into the office, ok?' Yukio asked.

'Yeah, sure, I'll try,' Shiemi replied.

Yukio walked over to the girl, _why am I even helping her in the first place?_ He thought, _probably because Rin wouldn't give it up until she was alright._

Carefully, Yukio lifted the girl into his arms, as soon as he had picked her up, his arms felt like they were put in fire. He rushed into the office, but felt a slight resistance when he barged through the door, weird. He'll think about that later. Then dropped her onto the nearest couch.

He looked like he was trying to turn into a bird, trying to cool off his arms.

'Thats some seal! It just burnt my arms from touching her,' Yukio complained.

'Almost there!' Shiemi called behind him, she was dragging Rin through the door way, careful not to wake him up.

After Yukio had made sure the girl wouldn't fall off the couch, he helped Shiemi put Rin on the other couch.

Shiemi stood there looking at the two, 'you know, they kind of look similar.'

'You think so?' Yukio started to look at the resemblance.

They had the same hair, same mischievous look that Yukio was so tired of seeing. She looked like a female Rin, which was odd in his books.

Yukio took out his phone to call Mephisto, since he obviously wasn't here, it was quiet for a change.

 _*beep* *beep* *bee* 'Mephisto speaking.'_

'Hello Sir Pheles, it's Yukio,' he said into the receiver.

'Ah! Yukio my dear boy!' Yukio cringed at the loud voice coming through, on top of that there was A LOT of commotion going on behind him, 'You haven't called me in ages! But right now is a bit of a bad time for a chat, so you see, so toodl-' he was about to hang up.

'Wait! Sir Pheles! I have something interesting!' Yukio called into the phone.

There was silence, 'what kind of interesting?' His voice rang through the background noise.

'The interesting... where I don't have a clue what to do,' Yukio said reluctantly, knowing that that was the only thing he could say to get him there.

'Oh! Well this is rare Okumura, are you in my office? No never mind your in my office, see you in a sec!'

'Wai-!' But he hung up before Yukio could say another word.

Yukio scowled at the phone, 'I really hate that guy sometimes.'

'Now that's rude,' said someone in the chair at the desk.

Yukio turned to see Mephisto sitting there as if he'd been there the whole time.

'Sorry I was late I had t-' he suddenly cut off when he saw the girl on the couch.

'W-w-w-w-w-WHAT?!' Mephisto stormed over to the unconscious girl and cupped her sleeping head in his palm, ' _no, it can't be her, what_?' He started mumbling to himself in demon tongue.

Yukio and Shiemi just stood there dumb shocked at the scene, Sir Pheles had always been that guy that never showed anything but an evilly, playful smile. Now he was shocked and furious at the same time. He was even speaking demon tongue!

'And what's this?!' He asked outraged, 'is this a seal?!' He reached out to touch the paper on her back.

'No, don-' Yukio reached, but he had already touched it, he drew his smoking hand back furiously.

'Those damned fools, what were they thinking!' Mephisto turned to Yukio and rearranged himself, he plastered a fake smile on.

'Yukio? My dear lad, can you explain this to me?' Yukio could almost see smoke coming off of his head.

'Um, well, I was just called here. I didn't do anything,' Yukio tried to stay calm.

'Well then, I'll just ask Rin then,' he walked over to the sleeping figure of Rin, reached out and yanked on his tail.

'Aaaaarrrgggg!' Rin protested, standing up on the couch with blue flames engulfing his hands ready to fight. Mephisto grabbed his hands and ruffly pulled him down to eye level. He firmly stared into Rin's flaming blue eyes until they had given up on the staring contest.

Rin sat down obediently on the couch, defeated. Yukio off to the side trying to understand what was happening, _did Sir Pheles just control Rin?_

'Now, that you've calmed down, can you explain this to me?' Mephisto pointed at the girl.

'Don't look at me!' Rin said pointlessly, crossing his arms, 'Shiemi just brought her to her house cause she was lost. Then she freaked out when she saw me and called me b-' he stopped abruptly.

'Called you what? Rin,' Mephistos patience was thinning.

'She... She called me brother,' Rin admitted.

There was silence in the room, no one knew what to say.

' _Whats going on?_ ' Said a tired voice in demon tongue.

Mephisto spun around to see the girls eyes open.

'Oh my kings! Dune are you alright?!' He rushed over and sat on the couch.

'Samael?' She asked confused, 'what's going on?'

'I'd like to ask the same question,' Samael replied.

'I don't know, I was with a girl and she introduced me to her fri-' her eyes widened, 'Samael! I found him! I found-' she looked over to the other couch were Rin was, her face ignited with joy.

She pulled her knees up and flipped off of the back of the couch, she then continued to do a little happy dance.

'Woah, woah, woah! Dune! Calm down!' Samael gestured for her to do so.

'How can I?!' She squealed, 'he's been missing for, what? 10 years?!'

'Um, if I may intervene, what's going on?' Yukio got his voice back.

The girl looked at him, and smiled even more brightly, 'haha! Even you're here?! The little worry wart? Oh my kings, I've missed you guys!' She looked back and forth between Rin and Yukio.

The twins were just standing there, confused to no tomorrow. They've never met this person before, and she's freaking out just at the sight of them. None the less she knows Yukio's personality.

'Hehem,' Samael cleared his throat, 'Dune, come here I'll take a look at that piece of paper on your back.'

'Oh, right,' Dune saddened, she flipped back over on to the couch, which made Samael's hat fall off.

Samael scowled at her, 'kings, girl!' He picked up his hat, 'will you always be this childish?'

Dune looked at him, eyebrows raised, 'well your one to talk! With your precious Assiah! And your silly suits! It seems like your still not out of that faze yet are you?' She retorted back at him.

He smirked, annoyed 'no, and this is not the same suit as before.'

'Well could have fooled me, you always end up looking like a spruced up cat sídhe!' Dune challenged.

Yukio, Rin and Shiemi were shocked at the way she was talking so freely with him. If any of them said anything like that they probably would be thrown in a time prison, or forced organize all of his manga, by alphabetical order or something ridiculous like that!

'Now, now, Dune, I am still older then you and you know that saying that I taught you, right?' He was trying to hold back all of the anger.

'The 'respect your elders' one right?' Dune asked.

'Yes, exactly!' He said in attempting calm.

'But it doesn't count for you because you'd have to call your self old for that to work, right?' she smirked back.

 _Does she have a death wish or something?!_ Thought Yukio.

'Well that's not very nice now is it? I thought they raised you better!'

'I was raised by three older brothers and a father that only taught me how to fight! What did you expect the out come to be?' Dune retorted back.

'Im not sure, more lady like a guess?' Rare words were coming out of Samael's mouth.

'Lady like?!' Dune screamed, 'how could I be 'lady like' if I have never talk to another girl in my life?! It's always been you boys everywhere! When mother died I was, what? 5 months! And when these two,'she gestured at the twins, 'disappeared I had no one my age to let loose with!

'And on top of that father became paranoid and locked all of the doors to the mansion! I haven't been outside since I was 8!' Dune finished, staring Samael firmly in the eyes waiting for him to respond.

There was an awkward silence that filled all of the nooks and carneys of the room.

'Well,' Rin said clapping his hands together, 'how about we all calm down and have Samael, or Mephisto, or what ever his name is; look at that seal.'

'Yes, good thinking Rin,' Samael said to him, he turned to Dune and gestured for her to turn around.

She turned around, still fuming from the 'lady like' comment, 'so how are things in Assiah lately?' Dune said trying to impersonate Shiemi to lighten the mood.

'Well, not to great actually. Lucifer is giving me a hard time with his Illuminati business that he's so content about, the Gragori is also giving me a hard time about it because they think I'll turn because he's my brother, as if that's an excuse to spy on me,' Samael complained.

'Things don't look to up here either,' Dune enforced, 'what about back home? How long have I been gone for?'

'Only a couple of hours but your father is really worked up about it,' Samael rubbed his throat, 'yep, that was not fun.'

Suddenly, Samael's phone rang in his pocket, 'excuse me, after I'll get that stupid thing off of you,' and with that he left the room to take the call.

'So,' Shiemi started, 'what's your name?'

Dune remembered that they haven't actually exchanged yet, 'my names Dune, and yours?'

'I'm Shiemi. It's nice to meet you, the one in the coat names Yukio and the one on the couch's name is Rin,' she introduced.

'Oh, nice to meet everyone' Dune saddened, they don't go by the names she knows them by anymore.

'So what happe-' Yukio was cut off.

' _WHAT?!'_ Came from the room next door, in demon tongue.

' _Whats the matter?'_ Dune called to Samael.

He stormed out of the room, with a grave look on his face.

' _What? What happened?'_ Dune asked starting to worry.

' _Dune, I'm so sorry,_ ' he started ' _but I'm not going to be able to bring you home.'_

 _'W-what do you mean?'_ Dune asked scared.

' _Urg! not this again!_ ' Rin complained.

Ignoring Rin, Samael hesitantly continued, ' _I mean, we... We don't know where your father is,_ '

' _That doesn't make sense, even if you don't know where he is the portals that he provides you with should still work,'_ Dune told him.

' _Yes thanks for the reminder, but something is suppressing his power and he wouldn't do that unless he was... Unless he was forced to,'_ Samael managed to get out.

' _Forced to, do you mean he was... That he was... Captured?'_ Horror started to seep into Dune.

' _Yes, I do mean that,'_ Samael confirmed.

' _But how can you know for sure?! I mean did some one see him taken, and who would be powerful enough to do that? he's Satan!'_ Dune reasoned.

' _Our brothers saw the whole thing, masked people came and were able to knock him out and teleport somewhere, they took Egyn, Beezlebub... Amaimon and Azazel,'_ Samael said cautiously, knowing that Azazel and Dune were close.

Dune slumped back on the couch, defeated.

'No way' Rin slumped back onto the couch, understanding the whole conversation.

'What-just-happened?' Yukio asked slowly.

'Its gone,' Dune muttered under her defeated breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yay! Dune has been reunited with Samael! but thats about it, I really hope that you guys enjoyed this new chapter I've worked hard to get this out today, hope you have a wonderful day!

Toodles!.


	6. What?

**Heyo! It's been a while! How's everyone doing? Anyway, this is a shorter chapter I wanted to get out because I haven't updated in a while, so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

-Dune

' _Wait... What about Satan?!_ ' Rin protested waving his hands confused.

I could barely hear him through my crowded head, _he's gone?_ I thought.

' _Hello?_ Dune!? _Can you_ answer me?' Rin flip flopped between languages.

'Rin!' Samael snapped at him, 'can't you tell that my si-' he clapped a gloved hand over his mouth looking terrified.

Yukio stepped in starting to grasp the situation, 'wait, were you about to say... Sister!?'

Mephisto side glanced at me apologetically, I just drooped my head further, what kind Exorcist would accept a full blooded demon as their sister?

There was another pause in the room, a sense of realization and dread started to sink into everyone's hearts.

Someone shuffled awkwardly over to the coach were I sat, and ruffled my hair. Extremely confused I looked up to see a painted half smile on Rin's face, 'it's- it's ok,' was all he was able to get out, and sat back on his couch.

Slightly annoyed that that was all he could say, but thankful I said, 'thanks... but Samael?'

'Yes? What do you want?' He said on guard, kind of scared of what I was going to say next.

'The seal, can you take it off now? Please?' I'm just done with today.

'Yes, yes of course!' He shuffled over and gestured for me to turn around.

I did as he said and he started chanting behind me, I just sat there not really sure what to say.

'Sooooooo,' Rin elongated trying to make the room less dense, 'crazy day wasnt it?'

'Tell me about it,' Yukio said, trying to wrap his head around all of the information, 'but, Dune?'

'Yes?' I looked up at him.

'Well, Samael said that you were his sister, correct?' He asked, wanting to see if what he deducted was correct.

I lowered my head again, slightly ashamed. I know what Exorcists do to demons, or I've read and heard about it, today just confirmed the horrors; but they were my brothers, even if they don't remember, 'yes, I am Samael's half sister. I grew up in Gehenna with the Kings and... and my father.'

'And your father is?' Rin pestered on even though he knew the answer.

I looked him in the eyes, 'Satan.'

Rin stared at me flabbergasted, Yukio and Shiemi stepped back in shock and the whole room was filled to the top with shock.

Strangely, this made me smile a bit, they all looked so funny with their jaws dropped; but behind that smile was despair, _see?_ I told myself, _this is what happens when you trust people with secrets._

'So then, that means, your our sister!?' Rin stated.

'Yep,' I sighed, 'you two were a hand full when you were small,' que the surprised noises, 'I remember chasing you two down the streets of own home, and I remember when... when they took you.'

'They?' Yukio asked confused.

'Some people in long black coats came and took both of you,' I admitted, 'later on I realized that they were Exorcists.

'Once you had... um, left, I had no one at home. Father became paranoid and never let me leave the house, in hopes that I'd be safer; guess he was wrong about that,' I said with malice in my tone.

'Um,' a quiet, scared voice called out, 'I'm sure, well, I hope that everything, will, work itself out,' it said, with many pauses and it faded into almost a whisper at the end.

I looked over at the owner of the cute sound, Shiemi flinched when I turned my eyes to her. She was all flustered, embarrassed and scared at the same time; how she managed, I don't know.

 _She's like a child!_ I thought, 'thanks.'

'Hey! Dune!' Rin was trying to lighten the mood, 'tell us what it's like in Gehenna! I've heard lots about it-' Rin started.

'No you haven't!' Yukio cut in, 'you sleep through all of those classes!'

'Ok, I'm not going to disagree, but that doesn't mean that I don't go to the library!' Rin defended.

'Wait,' Yukio was very confused, 'you actually mean to tell me, that you study?!' He raised his eyebrows.

'Well yeah! If I don't want to die then I'm going to have to-'

'WhAt?!' I screamed.

'Dune please!' Shiemi asked and pointed at Samael behind me, 'how about we talk about this later!' She pleaded.

I stared at Rin, _why was he being put to death? Was it because he was a demon?! No, they're many Exorcists who are half demon in the academy. So it's because he's the son of Satan, urg! These damned Exorcists, always jumping to the easiest conclusion, makes their jobs so much easier!_ My thoughts raged in my head, burning me up with fury. _How dare they! I won't allow him to die at the hands of these scums just because of that!_ I could feel my flames start to be let off of their leash; despite my tormented arms flaring up from the still attached seal.

'Woah, Dune just calm down a bit ok?' Yukio tried to be reassuring, but it's kind of hard to do that when you're backing away, reaching for your gun.

'Calm... Down?' I whispered to him, 'how can you even stand the fact that your brother is being put to death?!' I raged, my flames licked my figure more intensely.

'I'm mad as well, but we have to be level headed about it, one wrong move and he's done,' Yukio informed.

'I won't let that happen,' I spat.

'Wow, Dune you really need to calm down,' Rin said looking at my flaming eyes, 'they haven't really done anything to me, the only thing they've done is put a golden band on my tail.'

'Wait,... what?' I said dangerously quiet.

Rin flinched once he realized that that was the wrong thing to say, 'uuuuuummmmmm, it's just a little golden band it's really nothing,' I heard his heart skip, _he's lying._

I could feel my flames start to spark again, but this time, they went out of control.

There was a wave of light blue that crowded my vision, I heard a faint cry from behind me and suddenly I was looking at my hands.

Yes, my hands, finally. I felt a surge like a wave wash over me as the remainder of my power returned to me.

Suddenly, I felt my teeth sharpen, and my horns returned, making my head feel heavier. My wings burst through the holes in my shirt and my tail unraveled itself from my waist.

' _It won't happen!'_ I cried in demon tongue, wings flaring, I could not loose more family.

The door to the office crashed open and a women with bright pink hair, wearing only a bikini top and short shorts barged in, 'Suits! I heard somethi-' she paused mid-sentence looking at me, _an Exocist!_ I put a foot on the ground still half on the destroyed couch, bared my teeth and hissed at her.

'Rin?! No wait,' she chants something, and a sword comes out of her stomach. She grasps it threateningly, 'you're not Rin, so who the hell are you?'

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hello again! So that's that chapter, I didn't mean to make Dune seem like a brother obsessed character but she ended up being one so I hope no one minds to much! Anyway, I hope you guys had a good winter break and I hope I can update a little sooner!

Adios!


End file.
